Married, or Not?
by brokenthread
Summary: When Emma and J.T. are set off to be 'married' for a assignment, what mayhem can they stir up? (Read&Reveiw)
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: **Okay guys! Hope you like it!

**Mr. and Mrs. Yorke**

J, T., not a normal child as they say. He can usually be too _immature_ or to _full of himself_. Yeah, that's what everyone would probably describe him. But maybe not Emma Nelson. Yeah, she thought he can get annoying sometimes, but they were always keeping in touch, and watching out for each others backs. But not really.

They hated each other, but then again, adored each other. Emma would tease him, then he'd tease her… and then they'd never stop. That's what usually happens everyday at least twice every 20 minutes. But every second they'd think about each other. They didn't want to admit they were meant for each other.

J.T. stared off in space. His usual 'posse' was with him in Drama. You know Manny, Toby, Emma, Sean and Liberty, all in one class, run by Kwan, the drama teacher.

"Okay class. Another interesting project coming your way" she explained. "Each of you will be paired up with the opposite sex and be married for at least 3 weeks."

Everyone groaned.

"Okay, so if you and your 'mate' aren't working out," she said, walking around the classroom, "You'll have marriage counseling" A few kids chuckled.

J.T. looked over, noticing Manny grinning his way. He cocked his eyebrow, and then tried to catch up in his staring into space mode.

"Before I get into details, I need to pair you up", she got a list from her desk. 

Emma turned around, and looked at J.T., while he was watching still in space.

She shook her head, the kid seemed hopeless.

"Okay… now the pairs"

Everyone paid attention to her, while she read out names. 

"Rachel and Matthew,"

They glared at each other. 

"Liberty and... Sean"

Emma laughed.

"Manny and Toby,"

Manny made a disgusted face, while Toby did a punching fist thing going "score!"

"And, last but not least... J.T. Yorke, and Emma Nelson"

J.T. snapped back, "Whoa?" she said, "What,"

Kwan shook her head in disbelief, "Maybe your 'wife' can explain to you," Emma scrunched her nose. The bell rang.

"Okay, I'll explain to you guys tomorrow" Kwan said.

Emma left for her locker.   
Manny smiled and at J.T., and J.T. cocked his eyebrow. Manny had his attention and so he asked her what Kwan was talking about. 

"Well, you see, you and Em are married" she said, looking around for Toby.

"What? What do you mean 'married' "

"Like, married. It's a project J.T., Emma can explain it to you" she said, "Anyways, I'll see you at lunch" She turned around and waved, leaving him puzzled and confused.

"Great help, Manny"

**Authors Note: **Sorry, Short Chapter, I know. But that's okay! I'll make it up to you, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note**- Here to all my reviewers!

Baby05- Thank you I'm glad you 'love it' so far )

BlondesDoItBetter- yes of course, J.T. and Emma are lovely togethherrr!

Fcms1163- Yay! It's great to know you love them, keep reviewing!

Chealsea- Weeee, I will make it more intense I guess, but its more of a comedy though. Thanks for the tips though!

StoryTellerD- I hope you like the rest of it then )

thanks to all my reviewers, on with the chapter!

**Married, Or Not?**

Emma fumbled with the lock of her locker, and found her homework that she needed for the night. But instead of hearing cheering and laughter, instead she heard bickering and screaming.

No, it wasn't the famous halls of Degrassi, it was the screaming, tantrum, yelling, fighting hallway.

"Why are _you _yelling at _me_, Craig?" Manny squealed. "I mean you got paired with Lily Marks, only the most popular girl in school and the love of your life!"

"I didn't say she was the love of my life! Craig argued, throwing his hands in the air.

Even though they were in different grades, Kwan paired everyone in the school basically.

"Oh you didn't say it, but you never said it wasn't true," Manny replied, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, who did you get paired with? I bet you're in love with him!" Craig said, narrowing his eyes.

"For your information, I'm paired with Toby, whom I would never be in love with," Manny replied coldly.

"Am I that bad?" Toby chimed in, standing up from the window ledge.

"Stay out of this!" Craig and Manny yelled in unison. Sighing, Toby sat back down.

"So now you're saying Toby's a horrible person?" Craig asked, turning his attention back to Manny

"No, I never said that! You're making thinks up, Craig Manning"

"Just like you made up that I'm in love with Lily Marks!" Craig yelled.

"See, you admit it!"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to another segment of the hall where Paige and Spinner were bickering as well.

"Honeybee, I never knew I would get paired with Heather Sinclair" Spinner tried to embrace her in a hug, but she pulled back.

"Oh, like how you didn't know Jimmy would be in a wheelchair, huh Spin?"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"Oh, it has to do with a lot, Baby" Paige sighed and walked away.

Emma rolled her eyes again. This was probably the worst day for anyone who actually had a boyfriend, unlike her, she was left with J.T., and she didn't mind.

"Why, hello my sweet crumbly cupcake" J.T. walked up to her, grinning as usual.

"Sorry, Do I know you?" Emma retorted back.

"Why I am your husband, and you are my Juliet,"

"Oh, please stop Romeo"

J.T. scrunched his nose at Craig and Manny's little fight that was going on up ahead of them, Craig and Manny marched over to them.

"J.T." Craig said, "Can you tell Manny that I don't think she's fat"

"Manny, Craig doesn't think your fat" J.T. snorted, "Just a little chunky"

"Ugh!" Manny shot a glare at Craig, and ran down the hallway.. Craig running after her.

"Smooth move there, jokester" Emma punched J.T.'s shoulder lightly.

"I try, honestly, I do"

She laughed, "Hurry up, we have a lot of stuff to do," She pulled his arm, dragging him out.

"What stuff?"

"A lot of stuff, come on!"

"What If I don't want to do stuff with you!"

"Then don't! But then we can be together, and get our work done for this marriage thing!"

"You just want my body, don't you?" J.T. grinned.

"Ew," Emma snapped back, "Please stop before I throw up my lunch,"

"Wow, you actually ate!" J.T. faked a surprised look, "And I thought you were anorexic this whole time"

Emma's hand met his cheek

"Emma!" J.T. whined, clutching his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being yourself you arrogant, horrible, worthless, awful, annoying…"

As she rambled on and on her hand slowly made its way up to hit him again, but J.T. caught it.

"You lose," he said simply, holding her wrist tightly.

"On the contrary my _dear Romeo_," Emma said smiling sweetly. "I've won." With that, her left hand met his other cheek and she turned and left the building grinning.

**Authors Note- **Thank you to my reviewers, I loved all of them ) KEEP REVIEWING!


End file.
